I'm yours
by RBK Frost-Escarcha
Summary: She moved, now she was living alone in a huge, elegant and empty house, her aunt lives nearby but it isn't the same, she never liked people but then he came. He opened to her, she colored his life, little did they know that the lyrics on their songs where now inspired by each other. I CHANGED SOME PARTS OF THE 2nd CHAPTER SO FOR THOSE WHO HAD READ IT ALREADY PLEASE READ IT AGAIN.
1. Mr stranger

_OK so I was playing a lot of "My sweet crush" recently (My candy love, Amour Sucre, Corazon de bombon however they call it where you live) and I was bored today, I love the game I have played it since a long while ago; my favorite was Castiel but then Lysander came, at first I just liked his clothes and hair but after a while I came to the realization that Lysander was my description of perfect, I don't really care if he forgets everything, he's flawless as I see, he is just how I describe the perfect guy and sadly he still isn't real, however I was with no homework, no duties, no inspiration to draw or play music so why not? I told myself._

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the first song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

* * *

"Oh sweetie you are gonna love it!" said my aunt, I took a suitcase and got off the car looking at the building in front of me, big, it really was a big place for just one person "Oh yeah! you have too see the inside you will love it it was made for you!" and it was, my parents had contracted an architect just to build this place, he didn't ask me questions of what I would like he saw how I dressed, how I talked, what I did, my movements, and that was enough for him to design my perfect house, I sighed and got into the house, it was bigger in the inside the ceiling was sixteen feet tall, one of the walls wasn't a wall at all but glass a giant window and the curtains were as tall, a really elegant place but still eccentric in a way; I climbed up the marble stairs and got to my room which was a huge room with a beautiful balcony and windows, my bed was big, really big, my desk and chair were comfy and just my style as the whole house was, there was a piano in my room and a tea table in the center of it with two chairs, my aunt came behind me and said happily as always "Dear I am so glad you are now going to live near me" yeah I was just living near her, not with her, I had this whole enormous place for myself and she lived two streets away "I am really glad too auntie" I responded with a cute smile, but still fake, a mask, because this way she won't get worried for me, she will be happy, my parents cared for me a lot but they were never at the house, they are to busy for that and now I was going to live in Sweet Amoris far away from Denver.

My whole life I never had friends, not **real **ones at least, each person who was ever around me was there just because of my money, my looks or in extremely rare cases because of art or music, but I never befriended even those people because they only admired but never really knew about that, anyways that was never a problem because I have always thought the human kind is selfish and stupid, those who aren't are rare cases of one in a million, I don't want to have friends, I am better off by myself, I don't care being away from my home, my parents were never there, I don't care about living alone, I am better like this, the only thing I miss from Denver is my brother, he has always been by my side, he's the one that took care of me and later on I was the one who took care of him, but he does have friends there and I would never take them away from him selfishly, he insisted over and over again to come live here with me but I didn't let him, knowing that he'll be better there.

When I was finished unpacking my aunt left with the promise of coming on the weekend to drink tea, I closed the curtains downstairs, knowing I wouldn't open them again, at least not in a while, I got a cereal bowl from the kitchen, from the big spacious elegant kitchen, when finished it was dark, I went to my room, took my acoustic guitar and positioned myself with it in the balcony, the stars looked better in here than in Denver, I started playing G and humming while playing with the chords

_Do not worry for me  
it is always like this  
I am too serious they say  
but I can smile I swear  
I am not sad for this  
this is not my reason to cry  
I am crying because  
you're not here tonight_

Ooh Ooh Oh I am standing here alone in this selfish world  
Ooh Ooh I am here in this agony were justice is an ilussion  
can you really tell right from wrong?  
Humans complain, humans critique  
but you feel right when doing what

they _say it's wrong  
Ooh Oooh! this hypocrite world and love is an illusion everyone seeks_

I ended the song and stared into the night that was involving me, my balcony was technically in the park, it was a beautiful park I may say "It was a wonderful song" I jumped a bit at the sound of a voice and started looking for it's origin "a wonderful sad song, but a really sweet and fitting melody" the voice came again and I looked to the park were next to a tree was sitting a guy looking at me "I appreciate your comment thank you, you are the first person to ever make a critique of my music" I responded; the boy got up on his feet and walked closer, he was tall with white platinum hair, he dressed like he came out of one of Jane Austen's books and I immediately looked to my own clothes finding similarities, he stopped and with his gaze in mine I could see he had heterochromia, something I could just wish having, he had a sunlight colored pupil and the left one bright green, I had green bluish eyes but I would really like having different colored eyes like him and so bright

"Good evening" he said, a small smile forming on his features "It's a wonderful night, you are not making it justice" I replied bowing my head in a salute to him and he chuckled "You are right, it's indeed a beautiful night"

we stayed in a comfortable silence for a moment and then I asked "What could you be doing in the park at night?" he shifted the leg he was resting in and responded to my question "I was here during the day but a while ago I realized I had left here my notebook, when I found it I heard you play and stayed to hear" "I see, it was a good coincidence" I then realized it was late and I was going to the school tomorrow "I shall take my leave now, it was nice meeting you though, have a nice night strange boy" I said he chuckled "same thing Miss" he said with an adman and then left, I closed the doors to my balcony and jumped to my bed, that was strange, but in a good way, it was sort of fun talking with him even if it was just a minute.

* * *

_This chapter is short indeed but I think it would be good to post short chapters so I can upload faster since I must admit I am a lazy person._


	2. Mr stranger has a name

_The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

_Thanks to destobob and Kara for reviewing the last chapter I was actually surprised by that._

* * *

The silver haired guy entered his room, he knew he had to go to school tomorrow but he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to write on his notebook and so did he, he sat on a chair in his room and his hands started moving the pen in their own starting a new song

_I'm here now  
I'll stay  
now I am by your side and get you away  
from this selfish world  
this agonizing illusion  
as we're together I don't mind  
Tonight I'm by your side  
and I won't leave  
I'll accompany you through everything  
I'll protect you_

He didn't really know where that came from but it was good even if he wouldn't make a complete song about it, OK he did had a suspicion of where that came from, it was like a continuation, the music the girl she met made him curious, the way she sang it as if it was her own thoughts on the world and what he just wrote felt like a continuation to comfort someone, he was curious, he fell asleep a while later with his notebook on hand.

The next morning She woke up by the light coming from the windows "Argh!" she said and covered herself quickly with the blankets, wait a second...there wasn't anyone else in the house besides her and she closed the curtains... "Good morning young mistress" oh no; she got off the blankets and when she grew accustomed to the light she saw a butler

she sighed "So my parents did it again, they sent someone to take care of me because they don't trust I can live alone" the man was tall and young, about 29 and had black hair, surprised he immediately responded "Oh no miss on contraire, your parents think you're a pretty independent person but thought you could be too busy to clean the house or cook dinner, I won't be here all day there is a button to call me if needed as I'll be living somewhere else since your parents thought you would want to be alone most time" well then they had a point and I knew their stubbornness "very well then, could you please make breakfast? I don't want to be late from school" he smiled softly "breakfast is already here" he pointed to the small tea table in her room filled with only high class food she saw the tea and asked "what kind of tea is it?" "Earl gray milady" "does it have sugar?" she said surprised that the sugar was nowhere to be found as usually "No miss" she liked earl gray without sugar "well then thank you very much"

After finishing her breakfast she started walking down stairs using a blue and black bustle knee-length skirt, a ruffled white blouse and corset, black and white long boots, and a large black trench coat, her hair was black but not all of it, strangely a lot of strands of her hair were also white naturally, she never dyed it, as she ran downstairs Andrew the butler that had greeted her in the morning called her "wait mistress! let me drive you to school" "Is not necessary thank you but it isn't too far and I like taking inspiration from my surroundings when walking, please I must insist for you not to come for me after school either, have a good day" she said and bowed when she was in front of the door then left

Lysander was walking down the street, then he saw someone in the same direction he was going, it was that girl he met yesterday, he walked to her as she seemed distracted by some trees, she was daydreaming he thought as he walked to her and then gently tapped her shoulder, she jumped and turned around quickly, the silver haired watching her with amusement "Good day" he said, she smiled a bit "Again you're not making it justice" she signaled to some rain clouds above them "Those gray rain clouds signal it is a wonderful day" he smiled and looked up "you're right" "what could you be doing here um.." "Lysander Ainsworth" he smiled softly at her "Reed Kaylock" she extended her hand to him, "Kaylock, reminds me of Shylock" she giggled "Dickens; yes I have always thought that but you're the first to make that comment" he smiled "I was actually on my way for school" replied him to her question from before "Oh really? do you go to Amoris?"she asked "Almost everyone goes there since the other schools are further away" he said "it's not that big of a town" she chuckled "you're right" "well then shall you give me the honor to continue with me?" he bowed mockingly, she smiled "Of course I'll be delighted" he smiled and they continued their way to school.

* * *

_I finally corrected it and changed some dialogues, I hope to update soon.  
_


	3. She's interesting

_**This chapter will be on Lysander's point of view**__  
The characters in this story are not mine on exemption of the "sucrette" or "candy" which in this story is Reed_, _the game referred to is not mine either, I only own that character, the song and the plot, if I owned the game I wouldn't be able to call this a fan fiction_.

* * *

We walked together, at first I just was curious and asked out of politeness but now I am having a real good time talking with her, Reed likes books, books I never though someone other than me would read she says she is a real bookworm and once in a library she could spend there a whole life just to finish each book in the rack

I then saw her messenger bag with a lot of pins on it mostly of bands like panic at the disco (which surprised me), Greenday, simple plan, The beatles, Train, Imagine dragons, etc. I looked at the pins in astonishment, all the bands in there were bands I liked at least a bit, I was about to make a comment to her when I realized we got to the school

"Well we are here, thank you for walking with me, I liked your company" she said looking at me, I wanted to talk more with her so I found an excuse "Let me accompany you inside, I think you should still meet the principal as I suppose you don't have your schedule yet" she smiled "You're right Mr. Ainsworth thanks for _reminding_ me" I chuckled "Excuse me? did I said something out of place?" she asked really confused and I answered "No, it's just that it's the first time someone thanks me for that kind of thing since I am always forgetting everything" she seemed surprised "I should have known, I mean when I met you you were looking for your lost notebook!" she said, I chuckled again "Shall we go inside then?" "Sure" she said

once inside the building the principal came directly to us "Hello, you must be miss Wolf welcome to Sweet Amoris" she said and Reed even bowed "Thank you, I am pleased to meet you" "Well then, you should go now to the student council president Nathaniel, he will give you your schedule" said the principal and without letting another word said she left, Reed then looked at me "Umm well could you show me to the student council? 'cause I'm lost" she said "haha of course, is just that door to your right, I should go now to my class but I'll see you later?" I asked with hope, wait, hope? she was really interesting to be with but I didn't get why was I that intrigued on seeing her again "of course, thank you for everything" she smiled and entered the student council room

I walked to my first class which was English literature, as I got in the bell rang signaling the start of the class, after some minutes the teacher started "Well everyone, today we have a new student um...where is she?" people looked around but didn't see any new face, then there was a knock in the door in it opened showing Reed before it "I am sorry, may I come in? I went for my schedule and got lost on my way" I stared at her as she walked to the front of the classroom for a strange happy to see her again so soon

"It's fine! come here, care to introduce yourself? please tell us your _full_ name" said the teacher "are you sure you want my full name?" "but of course!" "Very well then, Hello my name is Daphne Destiny Guinevere Alice Reed Regan Kaylock Wolf the first" there was a pause, I was a bit shocked by her full name as seemed to be everyone in the room, she continued "I like painting, writing, acting and playing music, there's no more to it, thank you for listening its a pleasure to meet you all" she said then bowed, I smiled, she was a really interesting person, everyone else laughed and told her things like "sure!" "you're fun!" or "what was that?!" then the teacher called "that was interesting! well then your sit will be um next to Lysander! yeah I know you two will get along perfectly! please raise your hand Lysander!" I raised my hand even though I knew it wasn't necessary since she already knew who I was

* * *

_OK so as you see I decided to keep my chapters short, I think that's the best, I'll try updating sooner_


End file.
